


Closer to You

by NarfoOnTheNet



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfoOnTheNet/pseuds/NarfoOnTheNet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small RWBY fan-poem I wrote for a class. Decided to share here. Also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to You

I look at the door;  
I wait.  
Wait for the smiles  
and hugs.

Day turns to night;  
I dream.  
Dream of the laughter  
and play.

But they don’t come  
like they did before.  
And I wish to be closer to you.

( * * )

I look at the fields;  
I wait.  
Wait for the roar  
and rage.

They charge through the grass;  
I stand.  
Stand against the tide  
and hate.

And I will stay  
like I did before.  
Because I wish to be closer to you.


End file.
